Treasure Map - Kaido
| Stamina1 = | Battles1 = | Difficulty1 = | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Manuals = }} Notes *This page is a WIP. Add of you can. *Rewards differ per league. Tips on how to beat Treasure Map - Kaido FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap *See Treasure Map for general info on Treasure Maps Recommended Support Units These characters will boost your Treasure Points earned and have their stats boosted as well. 2x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Eustass Kid Problematic Pirate Alliance *Dogstorm & Cat Viper Antagonistic Kings of Day and Night 1.75x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Basil Hawkins Problematic Pirate Alliance 1.5x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Scratchmen Apoo Problematic Pirate Alliance *Dogstorm & Cat Viper Clashing Kings *Black Arm Zephyr The Man who Trained Every Navy Sailor 1.35x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 1.2x and Special CD - 5: *Charlotte Katakuri A Man's Battle *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Snakeman *Gourmet Knight Streusen Big Mom Pirates, Head Chef *Charlotte Montd'Or Minister of Cheese & 19th Son of the Charlotte Family *Charlotte Flampe President of the Katakuri Fan Club and Kamikaze Captain *Kaido, King of the Beasts *Trafalgar Law The Man Who Took on the"Heart" *Mother Carmel Mother of the House of the Lambs *Streussen Cook-Cook Fruit User *Sanji White Day How to beat Treasure Map - Kaido Minibosses *Round 5: **HP: 540,000 (+54,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4350 (+217 per navigation level) **Preemptive: 99 turns of delay immunity and changes all slots to empty **Special Interrupt: If you use ATK boost, removes all your buffs and boosts his ATK for 3 turns **After defeat: deals half his ATK in death damage *Round 5: **HP: 480,000 (+48,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 3930 (+196 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Changes his type to , 99 turns of immunity, reduces chain multiplier for 9 turns **After 1 turn: deals End-of-turn damage for 99 turns and has 4 turns of threshold damage reduction **Below 20% HP: Reduces your ATK for 3 turns *Round 5: **HP: 530,000 (+53,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4410 (+220 per navigation level) **Preemptive: 99 turns of immunity and binds your bottom row for 10 turns **After 1 turn: Binds right column slots, changes left column slots to BLOCK, and locks slots for 3 turns each **Below 50% HP: Binds specials for 3 turns and boosts his DEF by 100x for 5 turns **Below 20% HP: Binds all your units for 15 turns *Round 7: **HP: 452,840 (+45,284 per navigation level) **ATK: 4126 (+206 per navigation level) **Preemptive: 4 turns of Burn, 4 turns of immunity, makes PERFECTs easier to hit for 4 turns, and has 3 Grunts that each have a 1 PERFECT hit barrier for 99 turns **Below 50% HP: Binds 2 random units for 4 turns *Round 6: **HP: 480,000 (+48,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 3500 (+175 per navigation) **Preemptive: 3 turns of immunity and percent damage reduction shield for 3 turns **After Turn 3: Boosts his ATK by 1.5x for 4 turns **After defeat: Changes all your slots to TNDRCV, makes TNDRCV slots have unfavorable effects, and locks slots for 3 turns *Round 7: **HP: 1,200,000 (+120,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 6800 (+340 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Reduces your HP by 50% and reduces your ATK for 3 turns **Below 50% HP: Heals 50% of Max HP **Below 20% HP: Attacks for 110,000 *Special Interrupt: If you change slots, removes matching slot effects, makes type slots to count as unfavorable for 5 turns, and changes slots to unfavorable Intrusion *Round 1: Preemptively reduces CD by 15 turns *Round 2: **HP: 590,000 (+59,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4,000 (+200 per navigation level) **Preemptive: locks chain at 1.3x for 8 turns *Round 3: **HP: 1,200,000 (+120,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 6200 (+310 per navigation level) **Preemptive: 99 turns of immunity, and starts at 590,000 HP regardless of Max HP **Each turn: changes all slots to unfavorable and removes damage reduction buffs **Below 20% HP: blows away 4 random units **After defeat: Revives to full HP, doubles his ATK for 99 turns, and has 1 turn damage negation shield Category:Treasure Maps